


Worship

by lupinjoallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Leashes, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: The Devil doesn't share his toys. He makes it known when he owns something. Y/N included.





	Worship

“I can see why he chose you,” The demon purred. You blinked in surprise, glancing to the demon that’d entered the room. He swaggered over to you, his eyes dragging over your form lustfully. You took a deep breath, looking away pointedly. “Oh come now, Sweetheart. We can have some fun, too.”

“I am Lucifer’s only,” You said firmly, back straight as he circled around you. You quirked an eyebrow as he hummed. “You should be mindful of your king’s property. He doesn’t like to share.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt anyone,” he cooed, lifting your chin.

You glared at him. “And what is to stop me from telling him?”

“You won’t. You’re enjoying this.”

“Not your touch, no. But I will enjoy this. Hello, love,” You greeted, addressing the fallen angel behind the demon. You smirked a little as the demon paled, gulping. “I told you. He doesn’t like sharing.”

Lucifer grabbed the demon and threw him across the room, glaring. “Y/N?” He asked, not tearing his eyes away from the stumbling monster.

You smiled. “I’m fine, Luce. Deep breaths.”

Lucifer snarled out to the demon, “Leave now and I might consider not killing you.” The demon hurried out, the door bouncing when he tried to close it. Lucifer let out a long breath before turning to you. “Are you really alright?”

“I am,” You assured him, cupping his face. Lucifer sighed as he rested his forehead against yours, the cold creases slowly smoothing out. “I’m right here, my love.”

Lucifer sighed, kissing you gently. “My precious little princess.” He smirked. “Look at you. So beautiful. I can’t blame that bastard for trying.” He squeezed your ass, smirking at the soft yelp that escaped. “Oh. You’re not muffling yourself at all.” With a snap of his fingers, you were bare, except for a simple collar around your neck. You blushed brightly as he held up a leash. “C’mon, little one. Time for your walk.”

“Yes, my king,” You mumbled, face red as he clipped the leash onto your collar. You gulped as he tugged gently, making sure you were close to him. You knew what he was doing. He was pissed that anyone tried anything.

You kept your gaze forward as he led you through the halls of Hell. Demons were smart enough to look away as you passed, but you could practically feel their thoughts. You gulped as your body heated. Half was shame, the other was excitement.

Lucifer smirked as he smelled you, knowing the other demons could as well. “A human in heat smells delectable,” He chuckled, not caring what the demons thought of his statement. You blushed, looking down at the ground now. Lucifer smirked as he led you into the throne room. He sat in his throne and tugged. “Lap, girl,” He ordered.

You climbed into his lap, whimpering as you felt your folds part. The breeze was cold against the wetness. Lucifer petted your head affectionately, earning a soft hum. “Is my little girl okay? I didn’t mean to take so long.”

“I know. I’m okay, my king,” You whispered, nuzzling his hand before looking to him.

Lucifer sighed and smirked as he watched your form. “But look at you. All wet and needy for me.”

You whined softly, grinding against him. “My king, please.”

Lucifer hummed and smirked. “Kneel.” You smiled, moving between his legs. He nodded and you pulled his cock out as someone stepped you. You froze, a bit frightened by the demon appearing. “Did I say you could stop?” He growled to you.

You blushed and sucked him into your mouth, getting comfortable as the demon cleared his throat. “My king, your brother seems to be getting more and more anxious within the cage.”

“Good. Let the bastard writhe.” He smirked as you sucked and bobbed your head slowly. “Maybe I should make him watch how you squirm for me.” He crudely suggested. You blushed but smiled a bit. “Such a crude girl,” He chuckled, petting your head. He then looked up at the demon, who quickly looked away from the sight in front of him. Lucifer’s lip came up in a snarl but he said, “Is that all?”

“Well...Th-The Winchesters seem to have found your offspring.”

“Good. They’ll keep him away from the angels at the very least,” He growled softly, pushing down his moan as he pushed your head further down. He raised an eyebrow in question, to which the demon shook his head. “Then leave,” He snapped.

The demon scurried out as you swallowed around Lucifer’s cock, choking a bit. He smirked to you. “Look at you, little princess. Such a good pet.” He licked his lips and smirked. “Ride your king’s cock.”

You pulled away and climbed up his lap before sinking onto him with a whimper. He groaned softly, watching you tremble as you started to ride him. He hummed, rubbing your thighs before gripping your hips tightly and thrusting up quickly into you. You gasped and covered your mouth, but he quickly trapped your hands behind you with his grace.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Y/N. You’re gonna scream nice and loud. All of Hell is gonna hear who lays claim to you. Make sure you’re real loud. Michael needs to hear you too.”

“Oh fuck!” You moaned, shaking and meeting his thrusts. “Lucifer! Yes!”

Lucifer moaned, watching you bounce on his cock and smirked, standing. He moved until you were bent over the throne, holding you down so your face was pushed into the plush cushion and his cock pumped quickly from behind you.

He smirked as you cried out for more. “Look at you. Taking my cock like a little whore.” He groaned and smirked, sliding a bit of his grace into your ass. He watched you cry out louder as you shook. “Fuck yes. Dirty slut. You like being fucked in both your holes.”

“Yes, my king,” You moaned, pulling against the grace. “Please, Sir...I wanna cum.”

“Oh, and you can’t unless your sensitive little clit is touched, right?” He purred into your ear. You whimpered as you nodded. He hummed and used his grace to tease and tweak it. “Kiss me while you cum, Y/N,” he groaned, turning your head and kissing you.

You screamed and moaned against his lips as you orgasmed. Lucifer groaned, feeling your thighs shake against his as he held you to him. “That’s it. Cum all over your king’s cock. Need that sweet pussy slicking me up.”

You moaned and writhed, clinging to the throne and crying out. Tears began to fall from the oversensitivity as his grace kept toying with your clit, pushing the orgasm to last longer than you anticipated!

“L-Lucifer! Fuck...Please!”

“Want me to breed you too? Breed another child into you?” He moaned, gripping your ass tightly. He groaned as he watched your wet cunt take him. “Look at you. Your body is practically begging for my cum...Oh!”

You moaned, feeling him thrust harder before he pulled you to your knees, gripping your hair so your face was exposed to him. He pumped his cock as he orgasmed, coating your lips with his cum before smirking. “Clean yourself up, girl.”

You moaned again as you licked up his cum from your lips, catching some that fell onto your breasts and licked off your finger. Lucifer petted your head and sat back down, patting his leg. You smiled and climbed into his lap, cuddling him as he unlatched the leash. He gave your collar a gentle tug and kissed you possessively. “Not losing you. Got that?”

“Yes, my king,” You hummed happily as your body ached from the abuse.


End file.
